Rita Repulsa (Revisited Series)
Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid sorceress bent on intergalactic domination; she was, through a sham marriage, the wife of her boss Lord Zedd, and through their union she became the mother of Sareena Repulsa. Having conquered many worlds in the service of Lord Zedd, Rita was defeated by Zordon of Eltar during her failed invasion of Earth. Imprisoned in a space dumpster by the sage, Rita was cast into space where she would float for nine thousand nine-hundred and ninety two years before arcing back to the moon. Once freed, she and her minions reclaimed their headquarters and started a second campaign on Earth to defeat Zordon and take the planet for Lord Zedd. As before, Rita was met with Zordon's Power Rangers, a group of five children determined to stop her advances on the planet. Focusing her attacks on the city of Angel Grove, Rita was determined to destroy the only forces that could stand in her way. She succeeded in using her own sixth power coin to create an evil Green Ranger, who dealt Zordon, Alpha 5 and the Power Rangers serious damage before they were able to break her spell and bring Tommy back to the side of good. After countless defeats by Zordon's warriors, Lord Zedd descended on Rita's palace and took over operations on the moon. Declaring her a failure for her repeated defeats at the hands of the Power Rangers, Zedd sealed Rita away in a dumpster and cast her off into space once again. While Zedd attempted to destroy the rangers in her absence, Rita returned to the moon and conspired with her loyal servant Finster to create a love potion, while capturing Alpha 5 and turning him into a servant of evil, seeing a great amount of potential in the little robot. The scheme worked; Zedd fell in love with Rita and the two were married, forming an evil alliance in an attempt to destroy the Power Rangers and conquer Earth (though Zedd was secretly being drained of Dark Power by Rita, slowly weakening him to nothingness), and Alpha was converted to evil but the Rangers broke Alpha from Rita's hold before he could finish them. It seemed they had finally succeeded when Rita's father, Master Vile, attempted to reverse the flow of time and turn the Power Rangers into powerless children, which failed miserably thanks to the good energy of the mythical Zeo Crystal. As they searched for the mythical Zeo Crystal to keep time stable, Rita and Zedd devised a plan to finally best Zordon and the Rangers in one swift stroke: their henchmen, Goldar and Rito Revolto, would simultaneously steal the Zeo Crystal and detonate an implosion device to destroy the Command Center. Goldar and Rito invaded the Command Center, planted the device and made off with the crystal, only to inexplicably lose possession of it almost immediately thereafter. Their device detonated, and the Command Center was blown to bits, seemingly taking Zordon, Lady Delta and Prince Alpha with it. Rita and Zedd celebrated on the moon, but their celebration was brief. The couple was immediately ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Mondo's forces, the pair went into hiding until they managed to almost topple the Machine Empire with a bomb disguised as a gift. Reoccupying the moon, Rita and Zedd ended their quest against the Power Rangers, allowing other agents of the Alliance to try their luck. Telissa managed to destroy the the Aero Rangers' Megazords and Power Chamber, while the upstart Empress Astronema succeeded in capturing Zordon. As part of an all-out interplanetary assault, Rita and Zedd hoped to finally destroy the Rangers in battle. However, a ranger sabotaged the Alliance's plans by sacrificing Zordon, whose good energies swept across the universe and destroyed the armies of the Alliance. While their minions were either reduced to sand or reformed into good monsters and sent to Earth to live better lives, Rita and Zedd's humanity was preserved and they returned to their human forms. Biography Early life Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid born to the galactic warlord and warlock Master Vile, a feared conqueror of worlds, and Mistress Terrifia, a beautiful sorceress who was skilled in the black arts. Along with her brother, Rito Revolto, Rita was raised to embrace the practices of evil and dabbled into the art of dark magic, including the ability to infuse dark energy into beings (both organic and robotic) and make them subservient and evil, welcoming them into her service as she deems fit. Crafting for herself a beautiful scepter through which to channel her evil energies, Rita joined the armies of the infamous Lord Zedd and proceeded to aid him in galactic conquest. Gaining renown for the destruction she wrought upon Regda 2, Sorcery 7, and Tarmac 3, Rita amassed a large army of monsters and Putty Patrollers to serve her. During her reign of terror, she led a group of minions to conquer Earth, a planet populated by humans and animals. Establishing a decadent and enormous palace on the planet's moon, Rita launched attacks against the world but her invasion was halted by the powerful sage called Zordon, a mighty wizard from Eltar, and a young robot prince named Alpha 5. Zordon and Rita's servants and warriors had many confrontations; the pair built up a lasting competition as they won and lost battles. During one of these battles, Rita attempted to turn Alpha 5 against Zordon, seducing him with an offer of power and a place of importance for turning against "the old sage" and ruling countless worlds by her side. Alpha refused this offer, understanding what Rita was telling him would really mean to him. She would eventually succeed in turning Alpha to her side when she returned from her banishment by her boss Lord Zedd to enact revenge on him by becoming his bride. Rita, seemingly admitting her failure, called for negotiations to be made between her camp and the warriors of Earth, revealing that she was capable of diplomacy despite her evil ways. Meeting with Zordon, Rita revealed the depths of her treachery and trapped Zordon in a time warp. Before Zordon was gone, the wizard revealed he was prepared with his own fail safe. Conjuring up a space dumpster, Zordon sealed away Rita and her chief aides and servants and cast them into space. Return to Earth Rita had been sealed in her dumpster for nearly 9,992 years before it found its way back to the moon. Not long after, a pair of curious astronauts stumbled upon the strange container and broke the seal that kept Rita's evil at bay. Released from her prison, she destroyed the dumpster and quickly set her sights on Earth. Reoccupying her beautiful palace which had lay vacant for eons, Rita sent her chief warrior, Goldar, to Earth to lay siege to the world. However, Rita was met by her opponents Zordon and Prince Alpha, who had managed to reestablish contact with Earth and gather new warriors. Beginning her second invasion of the planet, Rita's monsters were constantly defeated by Zordon's Power Rangers, child humans who wielded the mighty Power Coins. While Rita largely relied on monsters created by her loyal minion Finster or with the help of other mystic allies such as Madame Woe or Lokar, her master stroke came in creating a sixth Ranger to combat Zordon's warriors. Having long ago come into the possession of a power coin, Rita selected one of the Rangers' own classmates, Tommy Oliver, to become her Green Ranger. While this proved effective for a time, Rita's plan was ultimately foiled when the Rangers broke her spell and brought Tommy back to the side of good. Finding herself defeated at every turn, Rita was horrified when a storm of dark energy began to erupt throughout surrounding space. Enter Zedd The storm, a manifestation of Lord Zedd's power, ended when the master of evil took up residence in the Palace's Chamber of Command. Disgusted with Rita's performance and her inability to conquer the Earth after several millennia, Zedd had returned to destroy Zordon and Alpha once and for all. Sealing her away once more in a space dumpster, Rita was cast back out into the void only to return less then a year later to find Zedd having just as much trouble as she had. Secretly entering the palace, she was able to reach her loyal henchman Finster who restored her to normal size and crafted a love potion that would make Zedd fall in love with her, whilst capturing Alpha at the same time, allowing a dream version of Zedd and Rita to brainwash him, manipulate his memories of the Power Rangers and Zordon, and be granted with dark power (having seen not only his loneliness, despair and the Rangers' neglect, but also seeing an enormous amount of potential in him as she did eons before). After she completely brainwashed and corrupted the young robot, instead of treating him like just another expendable pawn like the rest of her minions, she treated him like her own child, promising to reward him if he succeeded in destroying the Rangers, incapacitating them or convincing them that they did indeed mistreat and abuse him. After applying Finster's youth serum, the revitalized sorceress would wed the Lord of Evil in a sham ceremony witnessed by many monsters, Alpha and his girlfriend Delta, who was made Alpha's prisoner. When Alpha's true memories and self were finally restored, Rita's hold over him was broken, the Dark Power controlling him vanished and the CD in Alpha's back panel shattered like glass. Joining forces though secretly draining Zedd of his dark energy, the pair continued to bombard the Rangers together, though continuing to fall short. Evil Union Following Rita's marriage to Zedd, her brother Rito Revolto arrived at the moon palace to add his sword to their fight against the Rangers. Not long after Rito's arrival on the moon, Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, came to criticize his daughter's choice in men. Attempting to upstage Zedd in conquering the Earth, Vile attempted to revert time on the planet and turn the Power Rangers back into children, but was killed during the failed process thanks to the energy of the Zeo Crystal, to Rita and her brother's extreme grief. While they attempted to set things right, Rita and Zedd plotted their boldest move yet: they would destroy the Command Center and steal the powerful Zeo Crystal for themselves. The plan, like all the others, was a failure. Goldar and Rito's implosion device did go off, but the Rangers, Zordon, Delta 4 and Alpha 5 escaped to a fortified Power Chamber underneath the wreckage. The Zeo Crystal, meanwhile, turned up in the rubble, as Goldar and Rito somehow lost it during their getaway. Rise of the Machine Empire Despite the setbacks, Rita and Zedd celebrated their most significant victory yet over Zordon's forces. Their good feelings, however, did not last. The Machine Empire, longtime rivals of both Rita and Zedd, staged a coup and forced Rita and Zedd to flee the moon. The couple eventually returned and enacted revenge. With the help of a bomb disguised as a gift, the ruling family of the Machine Empire was almost destroyed; Sprocket and his sister Circuitrina threw the bomb back to Zedd and Rita, destroying their motorhome and embarrassing Zedd in particular. The couple opted not to resume their struggle with the Power Rangers, seeing them as worthy opponents with amazing skills, and advised Telissa to do the same. When the space witch called Rita for advice on defeating the Rangers, Rita could only laugh and warn Telissa to run away. Final Defeat Rita and Zedd joined their comrades/rivals in the United Alliance of Evil under Dark Specter to mount a final assault on the forces of good throughout the galaxy. The couple attacked a planet in the Vica Galaxy and captured Trey, the Gold Ranger. Before victory could be achieved, Zordon notched his final, lasting victory over Rita and Zedd when he sacrificed his life in order to let his good energy wash over the universe and purify it of evil. Seeing the wave of good energy approaching, Rita pleaded for it to not get too close to her, but she was bathed in the pure, divine light. With Rita and Sareena finding themselves in an unfamiliar realm, Alpha 5 approached them both glowing with near-blinding, divine light. Alpha 5 approached the former Empress and Princess of Evil, and told them that Zordon wishes to restore her and little Sareena to normal, and cleanse them further of the impurities that were destroyed when he was being reverted from Dark Alpha. She smiles warmly at her former minion and woke up from the vision. Before Rita could finally finish off her former boss, Rita and Zedd were stripped of their malevolent features, as well as the Dark Power within them whilst being cleansed, and became human. After receiving the realization from Alpha that Zedd never really loved her to begin with, Rita divorced Zedd shortly thereafter, citing abuse and the fact that she didn't really love him to begin with, and fled to Earth with her daughter Sareena. Soon after, however, Sareena was imprisoned in a space dumpster, to her mother's grief. Powers and Abilities Throughout most of PR Revisited up until Countdown to Destruction, Rita was shown to be skilled in both light and dark magic, taught to her by her beloved mother and father. Most notable among her magic arsenal is her power to enlarge other beings with her Magic Wand, which would send a lot of Dark Power to Earth, causing it to release magic gas from the ground after splitting it apart. She, like many other villains, also has the ability to teleport at will. Thanks to constantly spying on the Rangers through her Repulsa-Scope, Rita has been secretly mastering the martial arts and gymnastics techniques of each of the Rangers, though Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Billy and Zack scoff at her, claiming that none of the Rangers have ever seen her in combat, always hiding behind Goldar, Scorpina and even Finster and using them to do the fighting for her. She then surprises them by attacking them, but Alpha steps in and fights her one-on-one, impressing her greatly. Another magical ability notable to her is her ability to communicate and summon dark spiritual beings, as well as utilize the power of mystical crystals and gems, as she summoned Lokar on two occasions and also can utilize the Dark Crystal's power to its fullest potential. Similar to her boss Lord Zedd, Rita is also adept at casting spells on her enemies to turn them into her loyal and beloved servants, as she was able to brainwash and corrupt Tommy, Katherine and Alpha 5 with little complications during their separate stories. However, despite Rita's powerful displays of magic, she appears to be one of the weaker spellcasters in the universe of Power Rangers Revisited, since she was easily dominated by Lord Zedd. Her magic also seems to be limited, as she has to rely on Finster and his Monster-Matic to create monsters and putties, whereas other spellcasters, like Zedd and Master Vile, are seen creating their own monsters. Personality Early on, Rita represents true evil. She constantly insulted and berated her minions, even if they failed her. She also screeched a lot, and got her trademark headaches upon most failures in her plans. Later, when Rita captured Alpha 5 for use in her plan to lure the Rangers into a trap in the Spectre Theater, she greatly values him for his loyalty and usefulness. She grows to care about Alpha even after he rejoins the Forces of Light, and worries about him quite often. See also Comparison:Rita Repulsa (Prime Reality) vs. Rita Repulsa (Revisited Series) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:PR Villains turned Good